Escamas de dragón
by Nande-chan
Summary: Dependiendo del ángulo, el color del dragón es distinto y las escamas se oscurecen o se iluminan. Viñetas independientes de Draco; cualquier tipo de ad. 19: Draco - Ser
1. Adultos

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Un agradecimiento especial y un beso a sirem por ser mi beta. Éste va por ti.

* * *

**Adultos.**

El tiempo pasa tan rápido y tan lento, porque todavía me parece como si fuera ayer cuando mi padre me enseñaba a volar, pero a la vez siento muy lejano el momento en el que toda inocencia e ilusión infantil me abandonó.

Sé que debería comportarme como si fuera un adulto, porque de hecho ya lo soy, pero aún no puedo acabar de desprenderme de los juegos infantiles que hasta hace poco todavía compartía con Pansy y Blaise, de los dulces que comía con Crabbe y Goyle o de las caricias y abrazos que me daba mi madre por las noches cuando no podía dormir.

¡Es que todo me lo han arrebatado tan pronto! Ni siquiera pude ser un adolescente normal, porque cuando debí haber empezado a fijarme en otras personas, a divertirme y salir con mis amigos, a criticar a los profesores y desafiarlos por cualquier cosa, me encomendaron una misión suicida.

Maduramos demasiado rápido, nos obligaron a ello y aquella época en la que nos debimos haber divertido sin responsabilidades y sin límites se ha esfumado sin que pudiéramos disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de ella.

Nunca acabaré de acostumbrarme a ser un adulto, aunque tenga que aparentarlo, porque siempre habrá algo que ha quedado inconcluso y que nunca podrá terminar de ser.

* * *

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido.


	2. De pociones y cocinas

Nada me pertenece.

Beteado por sirem, gracias preciosa!

* * *

**De pociones y cocinas.**

Nunca habrías pensado que cocinar era tan divertido. Era similar a hacer una poción, cosa que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Primero, tenías que conseguir los ingredientes necesarios y ver que se encontraran en buen estado. El segundo paso era medir la cantidad exacta, lavarlos y, finalmente, cortarlos o triturarlos, según fuera el caso.

Después, tenías que seguir algunas instrucciones, pero, al igual que con las pociones, esto era flexible. Podías dejar que las verduras se cocieran más o menos tiempo, podías poner los condimentos que creyeras necesarios, podías batir de tal o cuál modo, podías agregar muchas variantes y obtener resultados inesperados.

Probablemente, muchos dirían que cuando elaboras una poción no puedes hacer cambios, tampoco experimentos, ni mucho menos introducir variables desconocidas. Para muchos solo tenías que seguir al pie de la letra cada indicación. No dejar que hirviera más de lo necesario, pero tampoco permitir que el tiempo fuera insuficiente. Agregar solo los elementos precisos y sí decía batir a la izquierda, es que había que batir a la izquierda.

Y, a pesar de que para todos solo había que seguir instrucciones, la mayoría siempre fracasaba estrepitosamente elaborando alguna poción. Snape era testigo de ello.

Aunque elaborar una poción pareciera ser algo muy rígido, tú sabías que no era así. En lo que más se parecían cocinar y hacer una poción era en su flexibilidad. Por eso te gustaban las pociones, por eso era tu materia favorita. Hacer pociones era divertido, las podías manejar a tu antojo, podías experimentar con ellas, mezclar ingredientes y ver el resultado.

Tú manejabas a las pociones. Eso no sucedía con otras materias; con los encantamientos y las transformaciones no había esa libertad. Tenías que hacerlo de una manera predeterminada para que surtieran efecto.

De haber sabido que cocinar era tan divertido (y tan parecido a las pociones), lo hubieras intentado hace mucho. Nunca antes te había interesado y, además, estaban los elfos domésticos. Ahora que el Lord está en tu casa, no hay elfos, pero siguen estando las necesidades primarias, tales como comer. Así que si no querías morir de hambre, tenías que cocinar algo. Lo que nunca hubieras esperado es que cocinar, además de divertido, fuera liberador. Era algo distractor, por solo unos instantes te olvidabas del terror que sentías y podías fingir que todo estaba bien. Sentías, al menos por un momento, que eras capaz de controlar _algo_.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


	3. Año nuevo

Nada me pertenece.

Beteado por sirem, gracias preciosa, muchas gracias :)

* * *

Año nuevo, reinventarse, empezar de nuevo, comenzar desde cero… todas esas tontas cursilerías que la gente solía decir en estas fechas te asqueaban. No era la primera vez que te cuestionabas, y sabías que tampoco sería la última, la razón por la que necesariamente las personas esperaban una fecha, un primer día del año, primer día de mes, primer día de semana para empezar las cosas, realmente no te lo podías explicar. Cuál era la necesidad por esperar ese _primero _ de algo, era estúpido; podías elegir cambiar en cualquier momento, podías, y debías, escoger tu propia fecha, no el día impuesto por la parafernalia y tonta publicidad para hacerlo. Era algo insulso, manipulador.

No, el año nuevo no significaba nada para ti, nunca te habías caracterizado por seguir los cánones y no empezarías ahora. Tú elegirías tu propio año nuevo, lo harías de acuerdo a tus necesidades, a tus deseos, nadie te impondría un momento específico.

Además, los patéticos propósitos que nunca se cumplían. ¿Para qué hacer una lista llena de cosas que sabes de antemano que no vas a hacer? Lo mejor es ser realista, estar consciente de lo que puedes y no hacer, de lo que estás dispuesto a emprender. Nunca falla el tener el mismo propósito en la lista desde hace decenas de _años nuevos_. Eso no vale de nada, es inservible.

Ni siquiera te dignabas a odiar el año nuevo, oh no, nunca podrías odiar una fecha así, era algo insignificante. Sería prestarle demasiada atención a algo que no lo merece, a algo que pasa sin más, que solo significa un cambio de números en la agenda. Te era totalmente indiferente.

Si habías de tener un año nuevo que celebrar, y sabías que así era, ese momento sería privado, solo tuyo. Y no, no harías grandes fiestas ni brindarías por un año más, tampoco comerías doce uvas y pedirías un deseo por cada una, mucho menos harías una lista de propósitos. Para empezar, tu año nuevo ni siquiera sería del conocimiento público.

Tu año nuevo era aquella fecha en la cual, generalmente, evitabas pensar. Tu año nuevo era el 14 de junio, el día que el Señor Oscuro dijo que tendrías que ocupar el lugar de tu padre en sus filas.

¿Que por qué era justo en esa fecha? Fácil, en esa fecha realmente habías iniciado un año nuevo, con experiencias nuevas y que nunca antes imaginaste (nótense el sarcasmo y la sinceridad en la misma medida por favor).

No era algo morboso, ni siquiera tenía impreso un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo hecho en el pasado. Tampoco te ponías a analizar lo bueno y lo malo del año que termina, ni a hacer las _bonitas _reflexiones de cada fin de año. ¡Nunca te pondrías a hacer cosas semejantes!

Tu año nuevo consistía en tener que enfrentar eso que esquivabas el resto del tiempo. Era el único día que te permitías pensar sobre la guerra, el único momento que concebías para sentirte deprimido por el _hubiera_, el único instante en el que permitías que el pequeño Draco temeroso y cobarde saliera a la luz.

Solo tú sabías cuánto necesitabas ese día para desahogar tus debilidades y miedos. No era necesario que alguien más tuviese conocimiento de ello.

Necesitabas ese momento para poder seguir siendo el imperturbable y cruel hombre de negocios que acostumbra a dirigir sus empresas con la astucia y la inteligencia precisas para recuperar lo perdido, proteger lo obtenido y defender a sus seres queridos.

Después de un día de debilidad, después de tu año nuevo personal, volvías a ser tú mismo. Y palabras como miedo e inseguridad ya no tenían cabida en ti hasta el próximo año.

* * *

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.


	4. No dormir

**No dormir.**

No dormir, no descansar. Cerrar los ojos y tan sólo oír el sonido cerca, cada vez más cerca. El incesable martillar que taladraba sus oídos y que jamás lo dejaba entregarse a la completa inconsciencia.

Además, agua. El imparable gotear del techo que mantenía la celda húmeda y que lo desesperaba a más no poder. Gota tras gota caía en el techo y salpicaba sus pies. A veces las contaba, a veces las ignoraba y generalmente lo sacaban de quicio.

Las gotas y los martillos eran insoportables, cada uno a su ritmo y combinándose para no dejarlo dormir ni un instante.

Las goteras mantenían el suelo mojado provocando que si se sentaba terminara empapado y entumido por el frío, pero estar parado todo el rato tampoco era una buena opción. Acostarse estaba descartado por completo. Levitar hubiera estado bien… si supiese hacerlo.

La humedad del lugar hacía que el olor a podrido inundase el ambiente, era inevitable sentir náuseas y dar un par de arcadas de vez en cuando. Sobre todo a la hora en la que comer era una situación inevitable, comer para evitar morir de inanición con la esperanza de no vomitar todo lo ingerido y no ser envenenado a su vez por los rancios ingredientes o dejar que las ratas pasaran de largo la comida, haciendo todo aun más asqueroso de lo que ya era.

Por otro lado, la insufrible oscuridad que era rota sólo por el débil resplandor de los días nublados que se colaba a través de pequeños orificios en la pared. Esa oscuridad que no le dejaba apreciar su celda y que hacía que a veces se tropezara con pequeñas piedras o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese en el irregular piso.

Y una vez más el maldito sonido. Ese que ya de tanto escucharlo perdía su razón de ser, era algo que sólo formaba parte del ambiente, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en analizarlo. Pero no dejaba a nadie descansar. Sumado al ruido, los gritos de locura que de vez en vez soltaba algún otro presidario hacían la situación más insoportable de lo que ya era, aunque al menos éstos rompían la monotonía.

El no dormir tenía serios efectos en todos y agregado al hecho de que la comida era miserable, las alucinaciones y delirios eran algo garantizado. Ya no había dementores, pero aun así el ministerio se las había ingeniado para hacer de Azkaban una verdadera tortura, con elementos bastante sencillos a decir verdad. Jamás habría imaginado que simples sonidos diseñados para no dejar en paz nunca a los ocupantes del lugar lo trastornarían de ese modo, simples golpes y goteras. Inconcebible.

Pero así era, con cada hora de sueño perdida daba un paso más hacia la espiral que se habría ante sus pies. Una espiral de locura que sólo lo hundía cada vez más y más. Y no sólo era él, el resto de los presos tampoco podían presumir de mucha cordura ya.

Las alucinaciones comenzaban a presentarse con más frecuencia ¿o no eran alucinaciones? Ya no sabía ni lo que era real o lo que no lo era. Sentía que caminaba grandes distancias, que había recorrido cada rincón de Inglaterra, desde Londres hasta Escocia e Irlanda, cuando en realidad sólo caminaba en círculos.

Esperar un mañana no era posible, porque la oscuridad que todo lo inundaba prevalecía y la noche se extendía a lo largo de la pared y estaba poblada de grises estrellas y brillantes relámpagos de vez en cuando.

El tiempo dejó de correr, estaba pausado. Todo a su alrededor se había detenido, no había cambio alguno. Simplemente no pasaba nada ni ahora, ni desde hace tres horas, ni desde hace diez años ¿o habían sido más? ¿Acaso menos? No tenía idea.

Los gritos que a veces escuchaba seguramente eran de las víctimas del Lord, aquellos que eran ejecutados o torturados en las elegantes habitaciones de Malfoy Manor. No tenía duda de ello. Mientras duraban los gritos, él procuraba estar quieto y no hacer ruido, no fuera a ser que molestara al Señor Oscuro y lo torturara a él también a base de _Crucios_, si podía evitarlo lo haría.

En ocasiones como éstas, se escondía en su habitación, pero ésta no era su habitación, pero por el lado bueno tampoco eran las mazmorras, es más ni siquiera se encontraba en la mansión si lo pensaba bien. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Hogwarts no podría ser, no sin los horribles dulces de limón, y las mansiones en el continente tampoco eran. Definitivamente no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, bueno, no importaba. Llamaría a sus padres y les preguntaría. Pero por más que gritó nadie acudió, ¿por qué? No se había portado mal, había sido un niño bueno.

A lo lejos, oía un martillar y goteras, debería de mencionar a Dobby que reparase el techo. Lo llamaría y asunto arreglado. O… momento, tal vez ya lo había hecho y eso era el martillar, sí, seguro así había sido. Respirando tranquilo se acostó en su cama e intentó dormir un rato… pero ésta estaba mojada. ¡No podía ser! ¡Se había orinado? No, no podía, era ya un niño grande y seguro Lucius lo regañaría. Ya, lo mejor era ordenar a Dobby que cambiara sus sábanas antes de que su padre se diera cuenta.

_¡Dobby! ¡Dobby!_

Nada. Lloró desconsolado, él no sabía cómo había de cambiar la cama y seguro su padre lo regañaría, diría que ya tenía cuatro años, que era lo suficientemente grande como para orinar la cama.

La puerta rechinó, no, su padre venía a regañarlo. Se metió bajo la cama, parecía ser el lugar más seguro.

― ¿Malfoy?

Ahí no lo encontrarían. Estaría bien.

― ¿Qué demonios les hacen aquí!

No era su padre quien gritaba, pero aún así se oía enojado. Probablemente su padre había mandado a esa persona a castigarlo. Cautelosamente lo miró y vio que se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte, con cabello oscuro, no podía ver más.

Sintió miedo.

― Ven ― escuchó que decía cerca de él, con un tono mucho más suave y calmado del que había empleado anteriormente. Pero él no podía confiar, seguro era una trampa, así que se negó a escucharlo y se mantuvo aferrado a sus sábanas.

― Ven ― oyó una vez más. Ahora el desconocido lo había tomado de los hombros y obligado a levantarse. No podía seguir luchando, el castigo de su padre sería peor entre más tardara en enfrentarlo.

― No le digas a él, por favor ― dijo sollozando.

― ¿A él? ― cuestionó la voz interesada.

― Sí, a padre. No le digas que mojé la cama, me castigara y no quiero que lo haga ― continuó entre sollozos ―. Además, quiero que esté orgulloso de mí.

― Mira, si te ayudo a cambiar las sábanas no se tiene porqué enterar ― dijo el otro con una mirada comprensiva ―. ¿Te parece bien?

Él asintió más tranquilo.

― Ahora ven ― dijo el desconocido ―, vamos a buscar las sábanas.

Él sólo sonrió y vio como la verde mirada cambiaba a una más tranquila. Lo tomó de la mano y dejó que lo guiara, seguramente, al ropero.

* * *

Notas: Yo sólo quería hacer que alguien no pudiera dormir a causa del ruido y mágicamente salió esto. En fin... *suspira*

Popr razones desconocidas, hoy especialmente estoy necesitada de reviews, si dicen algo me harán feliz y si no, pues no seré infeliz, pero tampoco muy feliz... o bueno, algo así xD


	5. Enemigos

Esto salió un día que quería cargarme al mundo. Asumí que mis amigos y compañeros no querrían que lo hiciera de forma literal, así que mejor me puse a escribir y los abandoné descaradamente :P

Como siempre, nada me pertenece. Y ya, es la última vez que lo pongo porque me da hueva, se me olvida y es obvio.

* * *

**Enemigos.**

_¿Tienes enemigos?_

Justo ahora se te ocurren un centenar de respuestas para esa pregunta. Desde decir que sí, que son cinco, pasando por mandar al diablo a tu interlocutor y decirle que qué carajos le importa, hasta responder que en verdad no sabes. Quizás debías considerar la última, era lo más sincero.

_Reservo mis comentarios._

En general hubieras dicho un _vete a la mierda_, pero no. Debías de guardar ciertas apariencias y reputación, además de que mandar a alguien a la mierda no es tan elegante.

Como sea, el pensamiento ronda tu mente. _¿Tienes enemigos? _Es una estupidez, es obvio que sí. Bien podrías empezar por Potter, es tu principal enemigo, aunque te salvó la vida un par de veces y en verdad no lo odias (bueno, no demasiado, al menos ahora). Sin embargo, él siempre ha sido una especie de fantasma que te ha perseguido, él siempre ha sido mejor que tú. Y te duele, vaya que sí.

Es molesto saber que para agradar a algunas personas (sí, ese tipo de agrado, sí, ese tipo de personas) tienes ya un modelo que nunca podrás alcanzar. Porque ves en la mirada de Katie Bell que ella busca un héroe, no un mortífago; y entonces te alejas, porque sabes que es algo que jamás podrás alcanzar. No eres un puto héroe, no eres una buena persona ni le puedes dar lo que ella busca.

Es ahí donde indirectamente entra Potter, cuando parece que el niño que vivió no te joderá la vida nunca más, Katie sale con ese chistecito. En verdad, no es Potter lo que te está chingando la existencia, es que no puedes ser cómo él, es que no eres él.

Tal vez por eso podrías considerarlo el enemigo público número uno, aunque Voldemort no se queda lejos.

Que él es el siguiente en la lista. Lord Voldemort, que lo de Lord de muy poco le sirvió, la verdad. A pesar de las torturas y mil y un maldades y bajezas hechas frente a ti, crees que él era sólo un remedo de mago oscuro. Ser vencido por alguien como Potter no hace que gane tu respeto precisamente. Lo peor es que no fue una sola vez, fueron varias. El punto aquí es que Voldemort es tu enemigo porque se encargó de ensuciar y trapear el apellido Malfoy. Perdieron tanto por su causa, ¡maldito sea! Ojalá la esté pasando muy mal siendo jodido por Dumbledore en el infierno. Jodido en todos los sentidos de la palabra, por favor.

Esto te lleva a Dumbledore. Albus, haga el favor de insertar un número absurdo de nombres aquí, Dumbledore. La madre de éste realmente debió de haber querido tener muchos hijos, sólo que cansada de tantos partos, inteligentemente se consiguió muchos hijos en uno. Tal vez eso explique la cantidad de nombres inservibles. Sí sí, un héroe y toda esa bazofia, orden de Merlín, el único al que Voldemort temía, y una larga lista de cualidades. Realmente no, era un simple viejo manipulador, que más que Gryffindor parecía Slytherin., y eso de tener muy buenas intenciones como que no. Que le vayan a vender el cuento de que era buena persona a alguien más, que tú ya estás grandecito y en cuentos de niños pequeños con finales felices no crees. Después de todo, ahí matan dragones y eso no es conveniente para la causa.

Cazadores de dragones, se podría decir que es una buena analogía para las personas enumeradas. Aunque uno te haya salvado y otro lo haya intentado, aunque de forma bastante hipócrita si te preguntan.

En la lista también debería de estar un padre de dragón. Se lo ha ganado a pulso, porque eso de que tu padre haya colaborado tan entusiastamente con Voldemort en algo que ni siquiera estaba bien planeado era puro romanticismo. Y tu señor padre se vio más romántico aún en apostar el todo por el todo, bueno que madre tuvo el sentido común de resguardar algunas cosas, si no… no quieres ni pensarlo. Nótese que no es porque te maltratara como les gusta pensar popularmente, es una tontería, después de todo, si eres el único heredero de una gran fortuna y sangre, la cual enorgullece a tu padre, es ilógico que pretenda poner a su única descendencia en riesgo, aunque sea un poco.

Ahora bien podrías pasar a los enemigos comunes. Tú sabes, esos sangres sucias, a los que por mandato no les puedes llamar así o si no te multan, así que sangres muggles será. Pero son demasiados para enumerarlos y realmente no juegan un papel tan importante en tu vida. Después de todo, no cualquiera se gana el honor de ser el enemigo de un Malfoy, porque desde luego, es un honor.

Sin embargo, sabes que ninguno ocupa el lugar número uno en tu lista. A pesar de todo, son demasiado insignificantes. El enemigo principal de un Malfoy tiene que ser digno de ello y no hay nadie más que un Malfoy para ocupar ese lugar; aunque ni siquiera Lucius es lo suficientemente importante para alcanzar eso. Así es, tú, sólo tú. Ese es el nombre de tu principal enemigo: Draco Malfoy. Es irónico, pero cuando menos cumple eso de mantener muy cerca y vigilados a los enemigos. Es él, porque es quien más te jode la vida, ni siquiera Potter se acerca a él; se subestima, aunque jamás lo aparenta y se escuda; se dice que no es suficiente, pero sabe que sí lo es y que cualquiera desearía estar con él si así lo deseara; piensa que es una basura, un residuo, un fracaso de héroe y mortífago que no pudo hacer nada bien, ni a favor ni en contra de la guerra. Que es un estúpido, que es demasiada poca cosa. Que hay miles de personas mejores que él en cualquier aspecto.

Y ese es el crimen en contra de tu persona, es lo peor que alguien puede hacerse: menospreciarse. Aunque conoces esto, no sabes qué hacer, no sabes cómo enfrentar a ese adversario y salir victorioso. Es por eso, que eres tu enemigo número uno, no hay necesidad de negarlo en este momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Tres son multitud

En realidad, éste fue el primer drabble que escribí para esta especie de colección, pero me da un poco de pena... aún sigo sin saber bien por qué.

En su primera versión Blaise era Ginny, luego las cosas pasaron y decidí que Blaise quedaba mejor.

* * *

**Tres son multitud.**

Draco Malfoy era un mago muy ocupado y prueba de ello era que todos los días tenía una agenda sumamente agotadora, lo cual significaba que cualquier retraso en alguno de sus importantes compromisos acabaría afectando al resto de las citas no solo del día, si no a las citas de los siguientes días y, a veces, incluso, de las siguientes semanas.

Ese viernes su agenda era bastante más relajada de lo normal, ya que después de las clases solo tenía dos citas programadas y contaría con tiempo suficiente para cada una.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, hora de su cita con Blaise Zabini. Draco, como buen caballero inglés, era perfectamente puntual, sin embargo su compañero todavía no había llegado. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, parecía cada vez más molesto, ya que de continuar así no podría dedicar el tiempo de siempre ni a él ni a la siguiente persona, a la cual vería a las seis.

Finalmente, al cuarto para las cinco, Blaise hizo su aparición y, sin más, Draco se abalanzó sobre él y trató de recuperar el tiempo perdido, para de este modo, poder estar debidamente arreglado y puntual en su siguiente compromiso.

Sin embargo, ese día en particular, su cita con Blaise Zabini se alargo más de lo previsto y, sin que él se diera cuenta, llegó la hora de su siguiente compromiso.

A las seis en punto la puerta de la habitación de Draco Malfoy se abrió y dejó ver la sorprendida cara de un chico de ojos verdes, el cuál no podía apartar la mirada de la sudorosa espalda del joven Malfoy.

Draco, al sentirse observado, detuvo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo, ante lo cual el chico sobre el que se encontraba solo atinó a protestar.

Al encontrarse el verde con el gris, Draco supo de inmediato que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento, ya que sus dos citas de los viernes se habían encontrado. Aunque él, como todo digno descendiente de los Malfoy, sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

—Potter, tan puntual como siempre.

Harry solo movió la cabeza a modo de respuesta, sin saber muy bien cómo debería reaccionar frente a la escena que se le presentaba.

—Potter, ¿qué demonios esperas? ¿O acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado viéndonos? — finalizó Draco con su típica sonrisa, sabiendo que, como siempre, él lograría poner la situación a su favor.

Harry, al comprender lo que el chico insinuaba, no tardó en quitarse la ropa y unirse a los otros dos.

Después de un tiempo, se pudo comprobar que el presentimiento de Draco Malfoy había sido acertado, ya que a partir de ese momento, en lugar de un par de citas, los viernes tenía una sola cita con el doble de duración que el resto.


	7. Nothing but the Night

Esto salió casi de la nada, mientras divagaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y después de haber curioseado en uno de los foros de HP.

¿Comentarios?

* * *

**Nothing but the Night.**

—Full de ochos.

Desvió la mirada, arrojó lejos su mano y gruñó. Ella había terminado de apilar las fichas que acababa de ganar y observó cómo su montón de fichas era cada vez más grande; el de él no tardaría en desaparecer.

—Reparte —dijo al crupier y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. A este paso, la fortuna de los Malfoy pasaría a los Weasley por medio del póker.

Por más que la suerte no estuviese con él aquel día, confiaba en ella para hacer una retirada digna. Una última mano y después esperar al juego del mes próximo.

Pasó la ficha blanca entre sus dedos, la giró y apostó lo que le quedaba. Las uñas azules de ella tamborilearon la mesa, sus labios rojos hicieron una mueca y parpadeó un par de veces. Era demasiado dinero.

El cigarro se consumía lentamente, olvidado en su mano derecha. La ceniza cayó sobre las cartas y sin pensarlo más, puso en el centro de la mesa todo lo que había ganado esa noche. Más le valía tener una mejor mano que el hurón.

El humo se tornó azul y la luz roja lo encegueció. Cuatro ases en la mano y no había cartas bajo la manga, simplemente porque no había manga en la cual ocultarlas.

La risa cantarina de ella invadió la habitación, estaba segura de volver a ganar y hacer que Draco se desprendiera de los zapatos que tanto insistía en conservar.

—Póker de reinas. —Extendió las cartas frente a él y tomó un trago de whisky.

La cara de satisfacción de Draco borró la sonrisa ganadora de ella.

—Póker de ases.

—No.

—Sí.

Una sonrisa predadora.

—Hiciste trampa.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No tengo mangas, ¿recuerdas?

—Los zapatos…

—Los zapatos se quedan en donde están —dijo él serio—. Por otro lado, la falda o el sostén…

—Alcohol y strip póker, mis grandes ideas y yo.

—Deja de murmurar y paga la apuesta.

Ella se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de refunfuñar, bajó el cierre de la falda, y la dejó deslizarse hasta sus tobillos.

—¿Contento?

—No, quiero más whisky. ¿Dónde lo pusiste?

Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, pero ahora estaba sobre ella buscando la botella. Jamás lo entendería.

—Quítate, me estás asfixiando.

—Tranquila, ya la encontré.

Se levantó, buscó hielo y se sirvió. Murmuró un _accio encendedor_ y prendió otro cigarro.

—Perdiste, te toca repartir —dijo sin soltar el vaso de whisky y viéndola a través del humo del cigarro—. Ni se te ocurra contar las cartas.

—No todos hacemos trampa.

Dejó el vaso en el mueble cercano a la cama y recogió las cartas que le habían tocado. Su mano no era del todo mala, pero sospechaba que la de ella era mejor. Adiós zapatos.

Ella había encendido otro cigarro y él no dejaba de ver la mancha de labial en el filtro.

—¿Cambias?

—Tres.

Y ella cambió dos.

—Tercia de reyes.

Sin decir más, dio una última calada al cigarro y se quitó los zapatos.

Volvió a repartir y aún antes de ver sus cartas, supo que había ganado. La mirada de ella empezaba a traslucir desesperación.

Cambió una carta, ella cuatro.

Acomodó las cartas en su mano y vio cómo las uñas azules apretaron el papel. Rozó una carta con su dedo índice y sintió cómo la piel se rasgaba.

Una solitaria gota cayó y manchó la pierna desnuda de ella. No apartó la vista de la sangre y escuchó junto a su oído una risa maniaca.

El callejón estaba oscuro. Se habían asegurado de hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie viera ni escuchara nada.

—¿Sabes cómo usarlo? —dijo ella con burla.

—Claro que sé. —La mirada arrogante no se desprendía de las uñas azules.

Ella abrió el tambor y lo vació. Dejó caer todas las balas al suelo, menos una, y la puso frente a sus ojos. La observó fijamente unos segundos y luego rió.

—¿Sabes qué sería divertido? Que tú vivieras. Me gustaría ver que excusa le darás a Harry y qué harás con mi cuerpo.

La forma en la que él la repasó le dio la respuesta.

—Pervertido.

—Tú harías lo mismo.

—Sería más difícil, pero sí. Haría lo mismo.

El cañón apuntaba hacia el suelo y ella puso la bala en la primera recámara que vio. Giró el tambor y lo cerró deprisa. Ninguno sabía en dónde había quedado la bala.

—Empieza —dijo ella y le tendió el revólver.

Puso el cañón contra su sien y, antes de disparar, vio los ojos chocolate frente a él. Sonrió.

Jaló el gatillo y escuchó un estruendo a su lado.

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo Gregory—. Espero no haberte despertado.

Draco talló sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Aparentemente, Goyle había tropezado con sus propios zapatos, se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró para evitar la caída y terminó tirando una pila de libros al suelo.

—Está bien, Greg.

Estaba harto de oírlo disculparse cual elfo doméstico. Salió de su cama y se arregló. Pronto sería hora del desayuno.

Bajó al gran comedor, la misma rutina monótona de todas las mañanas.

Caminó por los mismos pasillos de siempre, vio los mismos cuadros parlantes y saludó a las mismas personas.

Se acercaba a la entrada del comedor cuando unas uñas azules aparecieron frente a él. Algunas escenas sueltas del sueño de la noche vinieron a su mente, pero no les prestó atención.

La melena pelirroja se agitó y una cara pecosa miró en su dirección. Una sonrisa sensual apareció y unos labios rojos mandaron un beso que él no quiso atrapar. La pequeña mano de ella simuló una pistola; sobre el cabello rojo, el índice apuntó a su sien y emuló un disparo. Bajó la mano, todavía formando la pistola, la puso frente a su boca y sopló un humo imaginario.


	8. Kallisti

Viejito, para un meme y Dramione. Soy mala con los Dramiones, así que esto es puro crack y no tomen en cuenta el OoC.

* * *

**Kallisti.**

Maldito Malfoy, haberse ido de viaje sin siquiera decirle. Porque claro, a él pareciera no importarle su novia, pareciera que le importan más sus amiguchos esos como Zabini. Pero ésta se la pagaría, eso de enterarse de que su novio está de viaje por las Islas Griegas gracias a un reportaje del Profeta no es lo que ella define como una relación con una buena comunicación. Ya se encargaría ella de ajustar unas cuantas cosas con él.

Formas de tortura, maneras de castrarlo y terminar con la progenie de los Malfoy, tipos de muerte "accidentales" y un sinfín de cosas por el estilo era lo que Hermione había estado investigando en las últimas semanas. Se había obsesionada tanto con ello, todo para darle una grata bienvenida a Draco, que Ron y Harry habían preferido guardar las distancias con ella, sólo por si acaso…

Finalmente, después de un mes de ausencia, el maldito descarado había tenido la desfachatez de aparecerse en su departamento como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera desaparecido un mes en las Islas Griegas con esas… _¡griegas!_

―Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? ―dijo él con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y tratando de besarla como saludo.

―Muy bien querido. ¿Y tú? ―respondió ella, apareciendo detrás, de forma discreta, una guillotina.

―Perfectamente, debiste de haber venido conmigo al viaje. Te has perdido de tantas cosas ―comentó suspirando y sentándose en el sofá como si fuera su casa. Naturalmente, omitió el hecho de que una guillotina estaba detrás y que un potro estaba apareciendo a su lado derecho.

―Si, ya veo. Según el Profeta la has pasado en grande.

―Sí, me divertí bastante. Sobre todo cuando visité las ruinas mágicas de Troya. Insisto, te hubiera encantado.

―Toda una lástima que no haya ido.

Misteriosamente, sobre Draco apareció una maza. La cual hubiera caído directo en su cabeza de no haber sido porque afortunadamente en ese momento se levantó del sillón.

―Te lo repetí tantas veces, insistí mucho, pero tú estabas con que tenías algo que hacer con el PEDDO y no sé qué otra cosa que tenía que ver con Potter y Weasley. Como sea, te traje algo. ―Draco sacó una pequeña manzana dorada de su bolsillo, la puso en la mano de Hermione y susurró―: Kallisti.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, es hora de irme, quedé con Potter en adelantar algo del trabajo pendiente. Te veo luego. ―Se acercó a ella y, como era su costumbre, le dio un beso rápido de despedida.

Hermione se había quedado sorprendida por el hecho de que ella realmente conocía las intenciones de Draco de ir a Grecia y lo que es más, había sido invitada y rechazado la invitación. Demonios, tendría que prestar atención a lo que los demás le decían. Y, a todo esto, ¿qué era Kallisti? Tendría que investigarlo.

* * *

**Nota: **"Kallisti" significa "A la más bella" y era la inscripción en la manzana dorada que Eris dejó caer entre Atena, Afrodita y Hera. Y bueno, digamos que toda la guerra de Troya se inició por la "inocente" manzanita ^^


	9. Eris

Escrito hace mucho, un Draco/mundo que es muy crack y fue muy divertido de hacer.

* * *

**Eris.**

Él era perfecto. Era guapo, era millonario, era un mago poderoso, tenía un cuerpo precioso, no era demasiado musculoso, pero tampoco era flacucho. Era elegante e inteligente, encantador siempre que quería y adorable cuando se lo proponía. Su ingenio era agudo, su mente rápida y sus comentarios siempre precisos. Era simplemente perfecto.

Era lógico suponer que alguien tan maravilloso tuviese miles de pretendientes, y que de entre todos ellos elegiría al mejor. Sin embargo, el problema era que el deseo de obtenerlo era tan grande que se había desatado una competencia sin cuartel, después de todo, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

Comenzando con Hermione y Harry, quienes de grandes amigos habían pasado a ser enemigos a muerte, o bueno, casi. Pues una deseaba pasar el día con alguien guapo y de gran ingenio, el otro quería al mismo individuo guapo y elegante, pero que le hacía frente como sólo él se atrevía. Tan enfrascados en su lucha por llamar la atención del objeto de sus deseos estaban que nunca notaron los movimientos que el tercer integrante del trío hacía. Como buen estratega, él no había revelado sus intenciones sino hasta que estuvo seguro que tenía parte del camino libre.

Después de todo, la tensión sexual entre el hurón y la comadreja nunca había menguado. Y en opinión de Ron, eso tenía que ser solucionado.

Por otro lado, estaban las siempre unidas hermanas Greengrass, quienes por nada perderían un partido como ése: un sangre pura, rico, poderoso y guapo. Sobre todo guapo. Así pues, en un principio hicieron frente común para deshacerse de la, hasta entonces, mejor amiga de Daphne, Pansy. Quien, por supuesto, llevaba una gran ventaja en esto, había augurado todo desde los catorce años (y si bien podría no ser la ganadora al final, sí podría presumir de haber sido la primera con la que Draco… bueno, ustedes saben).

Pero Pansy, como buena serpiente, había visto las intenciones de éstas. Y, sabiéndose en la necesidad de aliados momentáneos, recurrió a la comadreja pequeña, quien llevó consigo a la Lunática esa. No que no pudiera conseguir mejores secuaces, simplemente que del resto de los Slytherin no sería fácil deshacerse.

Blaise siempre había estado ahí para su mejor amigo, ajá, amigo. Al igual que Pansy, sabía que llevaba una ventaja sobre el resto. No le extrañaba que Draco recurriera a él antes que a cualquier otro y sabiendo que tenía toda su confianza, comenzó a acercarse a él proponiendo algunos experimentos, ejem, algunos experimentos que incluían lubricante y poca ropa. No tuvo que batallar mucho para convencerlo.

Además de Blaise, Theodore también buscaba obtener el premio; Draco era la única persona inteligente con la cuál podía mantener una charla amena y sin trivialidades. No perdería eso por nada y se aseguraría de tener aún más.

De este modo, las cosas se ponían ligeramente tensas cuando Draco entraba al salón, pues sin quererlo ni esperarlo, había terminado por ser la manzana de la discordia.

Y eso que aún no se había percatado de los vanos intentos de Crabbe y Goyle, o de la excesiva atención que le prestaban los gemelos Weasley.

Sí, definitivamente era una manzana que no tardaría en iniciar una guerra.


	10. Primera vez

Escrito hace mucho para... bueno, para algún evento en Lj. También era un regalo para Vampisandi.

Es un Draco/Ginny. Ad: consumo de sustancias ilegales... bleh, fuman mota :P

* * *

**Primera vez.**

Acerca lentamente el porro a su rostro con movimientos suaves y ansiosos. Escucha el encender de la cerilla y el calor aumenta conforme ella acerca la mano a su rostro. El churro ha quedado colgando en su boca y el fuego de ella se aleja una vez que el humo empieza a ascender.

Pierde su mirada en las espirales que forma el humo y el olor que despide el churro hace que sonría. La atmósfera a su alrededor queda viciada del penetrante aroma a marihuana.

Ella ríe y respira profundamente, siempre le ha gustado el olor. Le recuerda que la niña buena queda lejos en ese momento, y en cualquier otro si es que está él, muy lejos.

Da una onda calada, pone el porro entre sus dedos y lo aleja de su boca, ella lo toma antes de que él pueda hacer cualquier comentario y hace lo propio. Él ha cerrado los ojos y aún no ha dejado ir el humo, disfruta el sentir cómo es que viaja a sus pulmones y cómo lo va relajando poco a poco. Después de unos instantes lo deja ir lentamente, abre una vez más los ojos para observar las volutas que el humo forma.

Oye otra carcajada, una que dejó sus labios sin que él se percatara. Comienza a sentir el efecto, aunque aún no es suficiente. Ella coloca el porro en su mano y él vuelve a aspirar; ella lo mira fijamente, le encanta cómo es que fuma, él sólo clava la mirada en la punta del churro, le gusta creer que con el fuego que consume la mota también se van los problemas que tiene. Y efectivamente, al poco tiempo son sólo el aroma, el humo, las manos de ella y su risa escandalosa, él y sus ojos vidriosos.

No siente el momento en el que ella ha acortado la distancia, sólo siente las hebras de cabello chocar contra sus mejillas y aspira el humo que ella exhala. Ella ríe junto a su oído y susurra algo que no llega a entender.

La toma de la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas, da una calada más y entierra la cabeza en la melena rojiza. Comienza a besar su cuello.

—Es como si fuera la primera vez.

—Pero no lo es.

—De algún modo sí.

—Déjalo ya, no lo es —gime.

—Tal vez, pero no será la última.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Una mano se cuela en las bragas de ella y los restos del porro quedan olvidados a un lado consumiéndose.


	11. Black

**Black.**

Los Malfoy heredan miles de características por el lado paterno: elegancia, altanería, pedantería, una rubia cabellera envidiable y ojos grises. Sin excepción. La sonrisa también, sin lugar a dudas. Esa sonrisa que dice "¿no lo quieres hacer? Pues lo harás y vaya que te gustará", esa que respetas y temes, que hace que lo hagas porque sabes que estás a su servicio... y que, efectivamente, hace que te acabe gustando aunque en un principio no lo quisieras.

Pero esas no son todas las características que describen a Draco, ni a su sonrisa. Porque es tan Malfoy como Black y ni él, ni Narcissa, dejan que eso se le olvide al mundo.

Porque los Malfoy tienen ese aire de soberbia y respeto que hace que todos teman y deseen estar a su servicio; los Black, por el contrario, tienen una arrogancia que encanta y que provoca que todos a su alrededor quieran alabarlos y adorarlos, seguirlos y a su alrededor formar una corte. Con un Black, lo más natural es ser usado y sentirse orgulloso por haber dejado que un Black te usase; con un Malfoy, es ponerte a su servicio porque el poder de éstos y su tácita amenaza no deja más opciones.

Y así también los gestos y las sonrisas. La sonrisa de superioridad Malfoy, la sonrisa seductora Black. Y la sonrisa que mueres por ver aún cuando sabes que te acarreará grandes problemas, la sonrisa seductora llena de soberbia que Draco da.


	12. Ajedrez

**Ajedrez.**

No era el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico, es cierto. Pero eso no implicaba que no fuera el mejor cuando las piezas respiran y tienen voluntad propia.

—Es fácil prever, ellos estarán a la cabeza del gobierno, después de todo son el Trío Dorado. Sin embargo, ninguno lo aceptará abiertamente, con lo mojigatos que son. —Una sonrisa sarcástica—. Supongo que ahora entienden la importancia del plan, si los controlamos a ellos controlamos al mundo mágico.

Un asentimiento general.

—Bien, la sangre sucia seguramente se quedará con Weasel, nada difícil de adivinar. Potter irá tras la comadreja pequeña, después de todo desea una familia y será la mejor forma de obtenerla. —Una mirada que se detuvo en los caballos—. Blaise, tú te encargarás de seducir a la comadreja menor, por mucho que diga odiarte, las miradas que te da cuando se topan dicen que si por ella fuera… —Palabras dejadas en el aire—. Astoria, preciosa, con tu porte de princesa y aire de niña buena y en desgracia llegarás a Weasley, sé que te encargo algo difícil dado que tú mereces algo infinitamente mejor, pero cuando esto acabe tendrás las puertas de la mansión abiertas y a tu servicio. —La sonrisa predadora que hechiza y promete mil cosas maravillosas.

Y los caballos sólo pueden asentir.

—Después de esto, Potter y Granger se darán consuelo mutuo, son grandes amigos. Y el consuelo mutuo derivará a algo más. —Buscó a su alfil—. En un año, calculo, nos moveremos otra vez. Nott, con tu plática encantadora, tu intelecto y tus comentarios precisos e interesantes llegarás a ella. No podrá resistir demasiado.

Nott le dirigió una mirada de complicidad que mandó una cierta cantidad de sangre a su entrepierna.

—Pansy, querida, —La torre, pensó—, tendrás que aguantar al gemelo que no nos hizo favor de morirse. Sé que es algo indigno, pero…

—Tonterías Drake, todo sea por la causa.

Sonrió con aprobación.

—Sospecharán, lo sabemos. —Dio una mirada general—. Por eso tendrán que rechazarme, jurar e hiperjurar lo que sea necesario. Tocar las fibras sensibles de esos estúpidos, junto con otras cosas. Son Slytherin, son irresistibles, actúen sabiéndose así. —Seriedad—. Además, a ustedes les creerán con más facilidad, nunca estuvieron a su servicio.

Silencio.

—Úsenlos sin abusar, por más tontos que sean no debemos subestimarlos. Y recuerden, esto es sólo temporal, sólo hasta que me haga con el poder necesario para eliminarlos —terminó y sonrió pagado de sí mismo, sabía que la batalla ya estaba ganada aún antes de empezar. Sonrió embriagado de victoria y lleno de seguridad.


	13. Borrador

**Borrador.**

Su marca registrada era la sonrisa que ponían cuando algo les salía bien, cuando ellos ganaban, cuando todo iba según lo planeado. Esa sonrisilla imborrable que esbozaban aún si parecía que todo se iba a pique, la que decía que sólo eran trivialidades por las cuales no había de preocuparse. Ese era el sello de los Malfoy, la imborrable sonrisa.

O al menos lo fue hasta que cierto señor oscuro se estableció en su hogar. Lucius fue el primero que dejó de sonreír, Narcissa lo hacía pero parecía ser sólo una sensación. La sonrisa de Draco no desapareció del todo, tenía que dar la impresión en el colegio de que todo iba bien.


	14. Días de escuela

Supongo que podría contar como una especie de Draco/Hermione. Aunque la verdad estos no se me dan muy bien.

* * *

**Días de escuela.**

Ella quería ser una inefable, con su amor por el conocimiento y la valentía que la caracterizaba para los experimentos y demás enfrentamientos contra seres siniestros y temidos no era de extrañar.

Él también quería ser uno. Básicamente porque quería saberlo todo y explicarlo todo y luego utilizarlo en su propio beneficio, naturalmente, aunque eso último no se debía saber.

Sólo que ambos omitieron un detallito, insignificante y pequeñito.

Eran de la misma generación, sus notas eran muy parecidas (aunque las de ella eran más altas) y sin darse cuenta terminaron en el mismo grupo. Ignorándose primero, lanzándose miradas de odio e insultándose después.

Al menos hasta que se hartaron de la incompetencia de sus compañeros de equipo. Por razones desconocidas para ambos, nadie aguantaba trabajar con ellos; sólo porque eran ligeramente perfeccionistas y obsesivos. Lo que pasa es que los demás eran unos conformistas.

Sin más remedio, terminaron trabajando juntos (el resto de sus compañeros huían y los evitaban a toda costa); todo fuera por la calificación.

—Todos son unos idiotas, Granger —le mandó una mirada significativa—. De entre todos esos mediocres eres la única que más o menos vale la pena.

—Ajá.

—Y no es que siga teniendo prejuicios de sangre, pero es sorprendente que alguien que no conoció la magia hasta los once sea mejor —suspiró—. Si la inteligencia de esos mequetrefes se midiera en galeones, serían tan pobres como lo eran los Weasley.

—Malfoy, —Era justo ese tono que decía que Draco estaría en problemas—, cómo te atreves… —se interrumpió y se lo pensó mejor—. Maldición, supongo que tienes razón. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no más comentarios sobre la economía Weasley —le envió una mirada asesina.

Y Draco supo que se la había ganado.


	15. Conejo blanco

**Conejo blanco.**

Demasiadas ocupaciones, mucho que hacer. Rápido, sin retrasos, sin tiempo. Un negocio ahí, otro acá. Acelera, corre, vuela. No hay suficiente tiempo para las nimiedades.

Cansancio, no más. No dormir, tienes prisa. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido.

No follar, no comer, no nada. Trivialidades. Sólo ir de un lado a otro cerrando tratos, estudiando eso y aquello. Fabricando esa poción y esa otra para no perder el tiempo durmiendo. Consiguiendo ese ingrediente poco legal para poder controlar al ministro.

Corre, no hay tiempo. Tic tac tic tac, el sonido del reloj es lo único que oyes.

¿Ya tomaste la dosis de hoy? No lo recuerdas, lo mejor será dar un trago a la poción.

Sin efecto, necesitas sólo un poco más. Ya, basta, suficiente, no eres un adicto.

Esto no está bien, padre ha muerto, lo emboscaron a la salida del Ministerio. Ira, gruñes, venganza y poder deseas.

No importa, lo tendrás a su tiempo.

Tic tac, no hay más tiempo. Corre. ¿Sabes a dónde correr?

Otro trago, sólo tres más. Sigue sin ser suficiente. Tienes sueño, un poco más de esa poción.

Silencio, pausa. ¿Qué pasó?

Botellas y botellas a tu alrededor y el mundo gira sin parar. ¡Alto! Te oyes gritar, quieres bajar. La conciencia te deja y al despertar ves un techo desconocido.

—Detente, calma —susurra alguien a tu lado.

Y el conejo corre y no lo puedes alcanzar.


	16. Corrupción

**Corrupción.**

_El poder absoluto corrompe de manera absoluta._

No era tanto tener el poder como el camino para obtenerlo. Mover aquí y allá, manipular, eliminar uno que otro estorbo, un favor sexual a cambio de algo, un soborno por otra cosa. Poner a prueba la astucia y saber que no importa quién sea el contrincante, él es mejor que el resto.

No es conservarlo, es utilizarlo. No es sólo tenerlo, es ejercerlo.

Es sentir cómo los hilos llegan cada vez más lejos y los pobres muñecos hacen sólo su voluntad y olvidan la propia. Es convencerlos de que los deseos de él son los suyos, que sus creencias son las suyas y los principios son los que él ha dictado y escrito con sangre.

Empezó cuando quiso recuperar lo que le correspondía por derecho, cuando deseó sólo un poco más y un poco más y supo que nunca sería suficiente ese poco más. Merecía tener más, todo cuánto él quisiera. Después de todo, si no era él, entonces quién.

Él tenía el poder de controlarlos a todos, pero el poder lo controlaba a él. Lo sabía y no le importaba, haría lo que fuera para retenerlo por ahora y por siempre sin importar qué.


	17. Buenas personas

Yo siempre había tenido ganas de escribir un Draco/Ron. No, no los shippeo particularmente, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer uno y con esto finalmente me quité el antojo.

Escrito, también, hace mucho.

* * *

**Buenas personas.**

—En algún momento demostrarás que eres una buena persona —le lanzó a la cara con una sonrisa altanera.

—Debes estar bromeando, ese momento nunca llegará. Porque no soy una buena persona —remarcó las últimas palabras.

—Claro que sí, Hurón.

—Sueñas.

—Tú eres quien se engaña.

_Dos meses después._

—No la misma discusión de nuevo, Comadreja. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy una buena persona? —Lo miró con fastidio—. Soy lo que quieras, —dijo con lujuria—, pero de ningún modo soy bueno.

—Ayudaste a los huérfanos…

—Evasión fiscal.

—Y aquella vez que Herm necesitaba ese costoso libro…

—Favores sexuales de tu parte.

—O cuando Harry no podía conseguir el trato con las arpías…

—Humillación pública del ¡oh! Gran Potter.

—Y esa ocasión en que…

—Weasley, cállate y a la cama ahora. De lo contrario te demostraré lo puro y casto que puedo ser.

No, definitivamente Draco no era buena persona. Y Ron era el primero en dejárselo claro a quien fuera que dudara de ello.


	18. Familia

**Familia.**

De pequeño, sus padres lo habían acompañado siempre y él era parte de la gran estirpe Malfoy, y Black también hay que mencionar. Tenía antepasados grandiosos, cada uno con una historia fabulosa y más de uno fue su ejemplo a seguir; aunque ninguno llegó al nivel de su padre, quién, en ese entonces, parecía ser sinónimo de poder y conocimiento absoluto.

Además de la pequeña familia Malfoy y del gran árbol genealógico, era parte del selecto grupo de la nueva generación de sangres pura; era el cabecilla de los chicos que eran hijos de los amigos de su padre y que jugaban con él en la mansión. Era parte de un grupo de amigos.

Después, Slytherin. Entró a esa casa y de inmediato se adaptó, pues era lo todo lo que se esperaba de un perfecto Slytherin. Era respetado, temido, amado y odiado. Seguido y envidiado. Y también tenía a un grupo selecto de amigos. Ahora, era parte de los Malfoy, de su grupo de amigos y de Slytherin.

Más tarde, se unió a algo que deseó nunca haberse unido. Pues ya no era más el niño consentido, ya no había familiaridad ni desafío; tampoco había frescura ni bromas. Era oscuro, era siniestro y temía. Temía por su familia, por su padre indefenso en Azkaban y su madre rodeada por dementes. Y fue parte de los mortífagos.

El bando perdedor, pero si ha de ser sincero, le aterraba que fuera el ganador.

Y ahora, ya no era parte de Slytherin (no como lo había sido en Hogwarts), su grupo de amigos se había desmoronado parcialmente y su familia ya no era una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Quiso volver el tiempo y ser sólo un niño inocente, maldoso y travieso, pero ingenuo.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en su existencia. La hermana pequeña de su amiga, la pequeña niña rubia con grandes ojos verdes y labios cereza. Es verdad, parecía una muñequita, como de porcelana, y aunque era bonita, él había tenido en su cama a chicas mucho más sexys y atractivas que Astoria.

Sin embargo, la vio bajo una nueva luz. Y la escuchó hablar, la observó moverse entre estúpidos que la insultaban por ser Slytherin y nunca titubeó o se cohibió; fue testigo de la forma elegante e inteligente en que ella insultaba a cualquiera que la atacara; y, contrario a lo que un día pensó, comprobó que ella, de damisela en desgracia, sólo la apariencia.

Y lo vio. Vio de nuevo un hogar, vio otra vez una familia que volvería a ser un baluarte fuerte; vio su estirpe continuada, con la que, desde ese momento y hasta ahora, le pareció la mejor. Vio su alrededor reconstruido y mejorado, se vio a sí mismo superando a su padre y, junto a él, estaba ella, ayudándole.

Y sonrió, era hora de abandonar las ruinas caídas, reconstruir lo que aún se podía y caminar sin mirar atrás.


	19. Ser

**Ser.**

Había salido librado por casi nada, un poco más y pisaba Azkaban. A comparación del resto de los mortífagos, se podía decir que los Malfoy habían salido bien parados, aunque con unos galeones y propiedades menos y una condena para Lucius en Azkaban.

Draco tenía claro que nadie podría ayudarlos y si quería recuperar el antiguo estatus y posesiones de los Malfoy tendría que comenzar en otro lugar, con otro nombre. Ni su madre ni él podían permanecer en la isla, lo mejor era poner tierra y mar de por medio. Lo mejor era desaparecer.

Pero su madre no podía, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Lucius. Ella permanecería en la mansión hasta que él quedara libre y, aunque tampoco deseaba que su hijo partiera lejos, no hizo nada por detenerlo, incluso lo animó. Sabía que era necesario y que era hora de que él por fin tomara sus propias decisiones.

Así, decidió partir al continente. No era un Malfoy, ni un mortífago o un Slytherin. Era simplemente un mago joven, con algo de dinero, que buscaba probar suerte y escalar algunos puestos.

Pasaron algunos años y la fortuna le sonrió, ayudada de un buen instinto y una gran astucia. Ahora era el señor Malécrit, dueño de una de las fortunas más grandes, y rápidamente logradas, de Bruselas. Pero, aún no era suficiente para volver, necesitaba algo grande para poder restregarles a esos idiotas ingleses.

Calculaba que Malécrit viviría unos años más todavía.

O al menos así lo había planeado hasta que los vio a ellos. Sus antiguos amigos, esos que tenían una marca en el brazo y otros que simplemente huían de la isla. Y no es que él fuera un héroe insensato, y no es que se las diera de un gran justiciero y luchador por las causas nobles, pues sólo existía su causa, pero, al escucharlos…

Ellos habían ido por él, por su antiguo líder. Madre les había dicho dónde encontrarlo, y si ella lo había hecho, es que las cosas iban realmente mal.

Tenía que volver, tenía que poner en su lugar a los arrogantes salvadores que ahora juzgaban sólo por juzgar y hacían de Inglaterra un lugar en el que era prácticamente imposible vivir si eras un sangre pura.

Y no es que sus antiguos amigos fueran incapaces de enfrentarlos, pero llevaban tanto tiempo inmersos en el problema que se habían terminado ahogando en él. Por no decir que su fuerza había ido disminuyendo, la influencia menguando y sus fortunas desapareciendo. Él había sido su último recurso.

Había llegado la hora de volver a ser quién nunca dejó de ser.


End file.
